


Rude Little Bitch

by firegrilled



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dom/sub, Dominant Armin Arlert, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, Humiliation, M/M, Panty Kink, Submissive Eren Yeager, Submissive Jean Kirstein, implied eruri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firegrilled/pseuds/firegrilled
Summary: How Armin took all of Jean’s belittling remarks with a smile eluded even his closest friends. If they had the slightest the clue how their ‘friendship’ truly worked, they’d likely feel sorry for Jean once they got over how strange it truly was. And leave it to Erent o try and better understand their dynamic.





	Rude Little Bitch

“Remind me, why do we come here again?” Jean asked loudly, slowly swirling his half-melted drink with his straw. A quick over-the-shoulder glance from the bartender brought a smirk to his face.

“Because no where else would tolerate your arrogant ass,” Reiner rolled his eyes. Downing the rest of his can, he held it over his head and shook out what other precious drops of beer it had left. “More beer, please.”

A few seconds later a chilled can slid down the bar, stopping in front of Reiner. He gave a toothy grin as he cracked open the bitter drink.

“Not my fault the service is slow,” Jean complained. Carefully he slipped his drink, the thin, black straw resting between his index and middle finger. While his mind wandered through a warm, fuzzy haze, Jean’s eyes remained on the bartender. Occasionally he dared to admire the tight pants, but not long enough for his friends to catch notice.

“Perhaps if you weren’t rude bitch you wouldn’t be the lowest priority,” Eren pointed an accusatory finger at Jean, narrowing his eyes. “Seriously, I don’t know how you tolerate this shit ‘Min.”

Light shimmered off the glass held in the air, drawing the boys’ attention. Setting the glass on the shelf behind him, Armin threw a damp rag over his shoulder. “He tips well.”

“Doesn’t mean you should put up with it,” Bertl suggested, earning a low growl from Jean.

“I just call it for how it is,” Jean defended himself, pounding the rest of his drink in a large gulp. “Another Long Island, bar wench.”

Shaking his head, Armin turned to get the ingredients for Jean’s poison of choice.

“ _Dude_ ,” Eren glared at him, while the other two groaned.

None of the customers caught the bemused smile on Armin’s face as he skillfully prepared the drink.

“What? I give good tips,” Jean shrugged with a cocky grin. “Like less ice and Coke this time. I actually wanna feel this drink.”

Ignoring the grunts, Armin hummed a tune to himself while he fulfilled the simple request. With practiced grace, Armin placed the drink in front of Jean and gave him a playful frown. “If you want to actually feel anything try ordering something than a well drink.”

Jean dismissively waved a hand in front of him, giving Armin another cocky grin. “You just want me to pay more for a drink you’ll water down.”

“You’re lucky he doesn’t spit in it,” Bertl mumbled as he took a swig of his beer.

Armin rolled his eyes, returning to the electronic register. “Closed or open?”

“Closed. I want to keep track of what I’m spending for this wonderful service,” Jean sarcastically replied. Even he cringed internally at how heavy-handed his words sounded.

Armin took a moment to print the check. No one noticed the pause in between the receipt printing and the delivery of the little black booklet to Jean.

“Jean, seriously cut it out,” Eren gave him a stern warning.

Deciding to heed those words, Jean nodded. 

 

“Erwin, I’m taking my break soon,” Armin announced to his manager at the other end of the bar. A single nod gave Armin the permission he needed when the time felt right.

Jean picked up the black, leather booklet with his receipt. In his drunken stupor he barely registered how the booklet felt thicker than usual. When he opened it all his sobriety returned in an instant. He was almost stupid enough to open it within view of his friends as well. With a loud slam he shut the booklet, his face a deep red.

He didn’t miss the knowing smirk on Armin’s perfect lips, taunting him. The bartender got the exact reaction he wanted. Now Jean had to explain the sudden reaction to his friends.

“Th-that’s highway robbery for a mixed drink,” Jean stammered out, trying to regain his cool.

Armin chuckled at Jean’s nervous response. He wiped a seemingly dirty spot on the bar before shrugging, “You just missed the end of happy hour.”

“Touché,” Jean admitted defeat, hopeful that threw the heat off him.

“Serves you right,” Eren rolled his eyes, Reiner and Bertl chuckling at Jean’s seeming loss.

While his friends chatted amongst themselves, Jean lowered the booklet and carefully opened it out of everyone’s view. He chose the seat at the end of the bar for a specific reason.

As nonchalantly as he could, Jean slid a perfectly folded pair of blue, lace panties out of the booklet and slipped it into his pocket. He pulled out his wallet oi pay his bill. His stomach dropped the moment he made the switch.

Jean pulled out a bigger bill to pay his drink, despite it being the happy hour price. When he took a second look at the bill, he noticed on the customer copy some words written in neat, black ink.

‘Trade ya’

Jean rolled his eyes, as if he couldn’t catch the hint. He took his copy and slip the booklet back across the bar with his bill visible to all his friends.

“That’s highway robbery ‘Min,” Jean declared but didn’t make much of an effort to sound pissed. Even his friends likely picked up on his playful tone. “I’m gonna take a wicked piss before I drink my scholarship away.”

Pushing his stool back, Jean ignored the screech of steel on linoleum as he left to fulfill his receipt. He didn’t notice Armin watching him leave, a coy smile on his face.

 

Jean walked into the tiny, grungy bathroom by the exit. Ignoring the various beer signs and slight odor he pulled out the lace panties that Armin slipped him while paying his bill. His face tinted pink as he inspected the intricate design, not entirely sure if it was made for a boy or girl. Whatever the case, an order was an order and Jean was obedient.

Setting the silky underwear on the sink, Jean was careful so it wouldn’t slip into the porcelain bowl. He kicked his gym shoes off and skillfully stepped on his shoes so he didn’t touch the floor. Lord knows what less-than-savory acts were performed in that bathroom and he didn’t want them on his socks. Jean dropped his dark jeans and pulled down his purple boxer briefs.

An embarrassed heat rose to his cheeks when his dick stood half-hard, already anticipating the next course of events. Jean’s mind wandered as he imagined those piercing blues eyes inspecting him. No words, just the intense stare and a bemused smirk.

“Later,” Jean chided himself. He carefully slid the revealing panties on. Either Armin remembered his waist size or he grew because the panties actually fit this time. They snugly pressed Jean’s hardening cock against his waist, but the see-thru design did little to hide Jean’s shame. Excitement and shame pulsed through his veins as he quickly redressed.

Turning on the faucet, Jean ran cool water through his hand while he regained his composure. He slowly willed his hard on back under control. Despite his new garment, Jean felt strangely composed in them. Not the worst thing he’s ever dressed in for Armin but definitely one of the more feminine ones. As his blush died down he folded his other underwear neatly and slipped them back into his pocket. Hopefully no one noticed the extra bulge in his back pocket.

He returned to the bar in time to notice two new girls sitting by his friends. Putting on his best overconfident smile, Jean joined the rambunctious crowd.

“-and that’s when I landed the final shot. Perfect swish,” Reiner claimed, gesticulating with his one free hand. Beer spilled out of his can when he leaned back to demonstrate how far he shot.

The two girls nodded though their faces showed disinterest. Jean recognized the pair from their friends group, Mikasa and Annie. Both were dressed athletic gear, sweating slightly under the yellow bar light.

“You know you can’t swish in beer pong?” Annie reminded Reiner.

Reiner shrugged, adding to the story, “Maybe but it was still a great shot. We beat those frat bros. Right Jean?”

Furrowing his brow, Jean tried to recall the moment. Slowly he picked up his drink as he remembered foggy memories

“He’s talking about the night where you guys bounced back from being behind. Losers had to run around the block naked,” Eren chimed in.

Jean almost dropped his Long Island as the haze in his mind evaporated. He definitely remembered that night. Clearing his throat Jean feigned a casual tone, “Oh yeah, Reiner saved our asses.”

“Yours in particular,” Armin chuckled. He exchanged a knowing glance with Jean, taking pleasure in the red tint on his face.

“Yeah I’m not the best at pong,” Jean admitted, repressing the memory and the narrowly avoided disaster from that night. That was the last time he agreed to wear a cock ring to the same party as his friends. Armin reveled in that tense game.

Jean would’ve had a hard time explaining the toy, let alone the boner he would’ve had while running.

“Clearly,” Bertl mumbled, much to Jean’s chagrin.

“But he pulled through when it counted!” Reiner defended him.

“Speaking of pulling through, do you guys need any other drinks before I take my break?” Armin asked. When he received a lot of heads shaking, he untied his apron and set it down on a stool behind the bar.

Armin exited by Jean, quietly running his hand along his waist as he walked by. Jean stiffened as the wandering finger made its way between his shirt and waistband, grazing the edge of the panties.

A lump formed in Jean’s throat as Armin leaned in to whisper, “Good boy.”

The blood in Jean’s face rushed below his waist and he had to readjust his legs. Hopefully none of his friends noticed the pronounced bulge by his pocket.

As Armin walked away, Jean worked to regain his composure. The others spoke loudly and ignored him thankfully. His pants strained from Armin’s sneaky touch. A haze of alcohol and pride dulled Jean’s senses, sustained by sips of his drink and passing thoughts of the blond bartender. The familiar, cool voice cut through his stupor.

“Hey, Jean?” Armin called from the backdoor of the bar. Jean’s head snapped towards Armin, while his friends softened their voices.

“Ye-Yeah,” Jean answered, clearing his throat. Why would Armin call out to him directly now?

“Could you bring me my phone? I left it on the counter in front of you,” Armin requested. Leaving Jean no time to reject him, Armin ducked back out behind the building.

Butterflies swarmed in Jean’s stomach. He started to lean over the counter when he felt his shirt ride up his back. Fear shot through his nerves, causing him to retreat. Embarrassment tinted his cheeks once more as a realization dawned on him. Getting the phone meant potentially exposing his new blue panties to all his friends. He could feel his heart pounding.

Taking a long swig of his drink, Jean put his knees on his stool and reached for Armin’s phone. Hopefully the extra height would minimize the chance of showing himself. What only took a second felt like an eternity. He could feel the eyes of those closest to him watching him, potentially seeing through his facade.

With a loud plop, Jean bounced back into his stool. He paused as he sat back down, his pulse pounded behind his ears. Jean stewed for a few moments as he waited for Eren’s snarky comments or Reiner’s boisterous voice to call him out. When it never came, he stood up to deliver the phone.

With a casual swagger, Jean wore his trademark smirk and strolled back towards Armin.

“Jean!” Eren called for him, sinking Jean’s stomach to the ground. Confidence was such a fragile thing.

Keeping what felt like a painfully obvious fake smile, Jean looked over his shoulder at his friend. Eren’s intense gaze dried his throat. This was it. This was how he lost his dignity.

And that thought only strained his pants further.

“Don’t be an asshole to him,” Eren reminded him before rejoining the ongoing conversations around him.

Heaving out a sigh of relief, Jean flipped Eren the bird and continued out back. He opened the door and ducked into the semi-enclosed area. The stench of garbage and hint of tobacco wrinkled Jean’s nose.

“Oh you got it, thanks,” Armin surprised Jean, leaning against the brick wall by the door.

Jean turned in time to catch Armin wrapping his arms around his neck. “Of course.”

“Such a good boy,” Armin praised him, causing Jean to shudder. One of the phrases that made his heart soar into his throat and his blood to rush south. Armin pulled him over to the wall, maneuvering himself so Jean was pinned against the wall and facing Armin.

Jean gave his best goofy smile. To his delight Armin return the gesture, albeit with a white stick peeking out the corner of his lips. Keeping his composure for the moment, Jean spoke, “You know, you’re the only bartender in this city who uses smoke breaks for eating suckers.”

Armin shrugged, giving Jean a toothy grin. Through the white teeth Jean spotted a pink ball. “The others don’t know what they’re missing.”

“Clearly,” Jean rolled his eyes, disbelief evident in his tone. “Bubblegum flavor?”

“Bingo,” Armin congratulated him. He pressed his index finger against Jean’s crimson button-down shirt, poking him on his sternum. “I was feeling fruity today.”

Jean’s mouth dried out again, unsure what the minx in front of him had planned. The light touch short-circuited Jean’s thoughts. “Uh-huh.”

Armin’s finger slowly drifted downwards, passing over Jean’s soft belly and coming to a halt on the button of his jeans. The path Armin’s finger traveled riled Jean’s nerves. As the blood rushed to Jean’s dick, Armin hooked a finger behind the button and pulled the pants. A coy smile formed on his pretty lips when he peeked.

“Someone is excited,” Armin teased, causing Jean’s face to flush darker. He allowed the jeans to snap back into place before meetings Jean’s unsure gaze. “I want to see how they look. Drop ‘em.”

Immediately, Jean blanched at Armin’s choice of words, the curtness stunning him more than the meaning of the words. While his body responded in both the best ways and worse ways possible, Jean squeaked back in a voice a few octaves higher, “Excuse me?”

Armin’s smile fell into a disappointed frown. Cocking his head slightly, he rubbed his chin. “What? Did I stutter?”

Jean’s mouth felt bone dry but he managed to gulp. “N-No, it’s just-”

“We’re out in the open? That’s the point, sweetie,” Armin rolled his eyes. His delicate fingers cupped the front of Jean’s pants, getting a lay of the land. “And just as I suspected, you like the idea. At least this part of you is honest with me.”

Averting his gaze, Jean reveled in the pet name and the situation but his mind still had reservations.

Sensing the hesitation, Armin took the first steps upon himself. Skillful fingers undid the button and unzipped the pants. The smile returned to Armin’s face when Jean let out a quiet sigh, some relief for the pressure building in his now-tight pants.

Finally accepting the orders, Jean moved to grab the hem of his pants but Armin’s quick reflexes caught his wrists. “What?”

Pinning Jean’s arms above his head, Armin shook his head. “You had your chance to do it the easy way, now you gotta do it without your hands. Punishment for making me wait this long.”

Jean let out a whine but nodded his head. “Yes, sir.”

“Pretend it’s Eren or Mikasa pinning you down, showing them your submissive side. You’re real self,” Armin whispered.

Jean closed his eyes, his imagination running wild. He pictured that fierce, green gaze looking deep into his own, judging him. The cocky grin, the smell of cheap bourbon on his breath. This was a fantasy Armin and him had run through many times before. Eren finally getting the balls to defend Armin after Jean pushed him too far and Jean being put in his place.

“Fuck,” Jean mumbled, wiggling his hips to loosen his jeans. Thankfully he didn’t remove his wallet or phone, the extra weight and gravity doing the work.

“Tell me, what’re you seeing?” Armin wondered, his gaze bouncing between Jean’s face and his crotch.

“Jaeger.”

“Doing what?”

“What you’re doing- making me strip,” Jean stated, his face heating up.

Armin rolled his eyes, letting go of Jean’s arms while he continued to shimmy out of his pants.

“I want you to turn around and press your hands against the wall, and present yourself to him.”

Following the instructions, Jean allowed his pants to fall to his knees and turned around. He pressed his hands against the wall and slowly bent down. A small pair of hands grabbed his waist and pulled him back against Armin’s waist. He felt his boyfriend’s bulge press between his ass cheeks.

“Shit,” Jean moaned as Armin slowly ground against him.

“And what do you want him to do?”

With a sharp intake of air, Jean replied. “Fuck me… fuck me into the wall.”

“Good but we both know you want more than that. You want him to dominate you, make you his bitch… his rude, little bitch.”

Jean gasped as Armin’s hand ghosted over his erection. The panties hid absolutely nothing and Jean’s hard-on was in full view of anyone who came out the door. The thrill only made him harder.

Rhythmically, Armin slowly stroked Jean’s dick through his panties. The thin, blue fabric denied Jean the sensations of Armin’s touch but the motions were enough to make Jean melt. His hands scraped against the rough brick of the dive bar, steadily falling down. He almost lost it when he felt Armin rest his other hand on his waist, pressing his ass to Armin’s crotch.

Armin teased Jean, grinding his bulge between Jean’s cheeks. If he knew Jean as well as he thought he did then the reaction he hoped for would happen in-

“Fu… fuck,” Jean moaned an airy curse. Pushing back on Armin, Jean wanted more pressure, he needed it. His ragged breathing ceased with a sharp intake as Armin slipped a hand into the panties. The cool touch nearly sent him over the edge.

Leaning down over Jean’s bent body, Armin paused his movements. Eliciting a whine from Jean, Armin smirked.

“You shaved for me today? Someone is going above and beyond,” Armin whispered into Jean’s ear, savoring the sight of Jean shuddering. Watching the overconfident boy squirm under his words never ceased to amuse him. To his mild surprise, he felt Jean wiggle his ass against him. “Though you’re also being impatient.”

“Please, Armin,” Jean begged, his breath ragged again.

“Well-” Armin spoke, considering the request. He granted Jean one more stroke before withdrawing his hands. Before Jean could complain Armin reached down and grabbed Jean’s pants by their belt loops. He pulled them up and practically lifted Jean off the ground. “No.”

“Wha?” Jean gasped.

“Pull yourself together, I don’t close for a little while longer,” Armin reminded Jean. Cupping Jean’s ass, he felt around for something while Jean fumbled with the front of his pants.

Jean jumped form the surprise touch. He whipped his head around to see Armin smirking with a trophy in his hands: his purple boxer briefs. “What are you doing?”

“Collecting my tip?” Armin smirked.

Rolling his eyes, Jean crossed his arms. “You mean taking another pair of my underwear.”

“Same thing,” Armin shrugged. “You buy some of the most comfortable ones.”

“I’m running out,” Jean shook his head. Knowing that he wouldn’t be getting them back, Jean started for the door.

“Really? I’ve always traded with you so that wouldn’t happen. Are you telling me you aren’t wearing what I give you?” Armin frowned, his cold voice freezing Jean in place.

That was a tone Jean knew all too well. With a sheepish Jean glanced back at Armin. “I mean- I can’t only wear panties to school and work.”

Shaking his head, Armin’s frown deepened. “Why can’t you? After I worked so hard to pick those out for you. I’m so disappointed, Jean.”

With a loud gulp, Jean remained in place. His mouth dried out as he muttered an apology, “S-sorry.”

“Oh you will be,” Armin returned to a neutral expression. Those four words froze the blood in Jean’s veins. “I want you to keep pressing Eren’s buttons in there when you return.”

Jean narrowed his eyes at Armin. Not so innocent blue eyes stared back, offering no insight into Armin’s peculiar order. Bracing himself for whatever his clever boyfriend had planned, Jean buttoned his pants before returning inside the bar more flushed than when he left.

 

A loud squeak echoed through the bar announcing Jean’s return. He barely made it through the door before a loud retch from the nearby bathroom drew his attention. A quick glance at the bar confirmed Jean’s suspicions that Reiner’s night was coming to a close. Ignoring the various groans from the bathroom, Jean took Reiner’s vacant seat next to Eren.

Jean stretched his arm and retrieved his drink while he eavesdropped on the conversations. Bertholdt and Annie were in their own little world while Eren and Mikasa engaged in another discussion.

“-probably them. Or may one of the frats bros,” Eren guessed, narrowing his eyes at his drink. “The douschebags.”

Mikasa shrugged and sipped at her purple drink.

“This is why I hate shared laundry rooms,” Mikasa sighed. She swirled her drink with a short black straw. Her ears perked up when Jean joined them. “How’s our favorite bartender doing?”

Eren looked over his shoulder at Jean but refused to readjust his body to actually face him. Jean didn’t miss the look of contempt in Eren’s eyes.

“Enjoying another Blow-pop break,” Jean informed his friends.

Mikasa offered a tiny smile while Eren rolled his eyes.

“Of course he is,” Eren chuckled.

“Definitely having a better night than Reiner.”

A loud retch from the bathroom seconded that.

Nodding, Eren sipped his cheap beer as he pondered his words.

“Did you apologize to him?” Eren wondered. He set his can down with hollow clang.

Jean stiffened at that question. Did he manage to offend someone again? “To Reiner? For what?”

Slapping a hand to his forehead, the echo drew the attention of the Bertl and Annie.

“No, Armin you ass. I’m assuming that’s why you chatted with him for so long.”

So Eren was capable of noticing small details. Jean’s face reddened as he took a long gulp of hi drink. Putting his normal facade back up, he let out a loud breath.

“Course not, we just shot the shit,” Jean plastered a cocky frin on his face.

Rolling his eyes again, Eren shook his head.

“Why are you such an ass to him?” Annie chimed in, her tone void of any emotion. Unlike Eren she seemed genuinely curious.

As much as Jean wanted to tell them the truth- well… He could tell them that it was the natural evolution of their relationship over the years. From the time Jean used to bully the bookworm back in middle school and high school until _that_ fateful day. Or he could just say that both boys really got off on the performance, one they’d been perfecting since the end of high school. But Jean wasn’t about to end the show just yet.

“It’s the foundation of our friendship,” Jean half-lied.

Shaking her head, Annie went back to drinking her liquor.

“And you wonder why you’re still single,” Bertl commented.

Jean gave his roommate a dull glare before the door to the bar squeaked open again.

 

Armin returned to the bar, tying his black apron back on. He tended to the empty glasses once more as everyone returned to their conversation. He avoided Jean’s gaze as he work.

“’Min, you did laundry right after me yesterday, right?” Mikasa asked.

“Hm?” Armin paused washing the glasses. “I think so, why?”

“Didn’t any of my clothes end up in yours? I’m missing some stuff.”

Jean nursed his drink, listening intently while he stared at the bar.

“Not that I saw. Most your clothes are too big for me,” Armin rubbed his chin as he thought about it. “What’s missing?”

“Nothing important. You would’ve noticed for sure,” Mikasa shrugged.

Eren bluntly stated, “Some asshole took her panties.”

This caught Annie’s attention as she raised a hand to stop Bertl mid-sentence.

“Wait, is that what happened to that blue lacy one that I really liked?” Annie questioned.

Immediately Jean choked on his drink, coughing as the liquid burned his throat and nose. His little commotion drew the group’s attention. He didn’t miss the smirk Armin wore.

Working through his coughing fit, Jean pressed a hand to his chest until he regained control of his lungs. His friends peered at him with confusion while Armin continued to watch the dishes with tiny smirk. Even after dating Armin for so long the blond minx continued to find ways to catch Jean off guard.

“You okay, Jean?” Armin asked. If Jean didn’t know he was acting he’d almost think Armin was actually concerned about him. Or if he didn’t plan that moment.

“Yeah, something just went down the wrong way,” Jean cleared his throat. Thankfully his voice didn’t betray the red, hit embarrassment rising to his cheeks.

“Mention Mikasa’s panties and he loses his cool,” Annie deduced.

Jean cast a glare at Annie but to little effect.

“Grow up, Kirschtein,” Eren shook his head.

“Fuck off, Jaeger,” Jean rolled his eyes. “Just the fact that someone has the audacity to steal someone’s underwear from the laundry surprises me. What kind of depraved person would do that?”

Armin’s eyes bounced over to Jean but his smirk never left. At least he could still take the punches Jean threw his way.

“A sicko,” Eren answered. He waterfalled the rest of his beer into his mouth, shaking the last of it out of his can. With a satisfying crunch, he set it back down on the bar. “Damn pervert.”

“Probably a creep who can’t get laid. At worst a stalker,” Annie surmised. “You’re doing laundry with me next time.”

Mikasa shrugged, but nodded along passively.

“Another, ‘Min!” Eren requested, his voice a little slurred.

“Are you sure?” Armin wondered, a bit concerned about his friend.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Eren waved a dismissively in front of himself, smiling. His body followed his hand and Eren almost threw himself off his chair. Catching himself on the bar, he gave his skeptical friend a thumbs up. “Totally fine.”

Jean snorted while Armin cracked open another beer, pouring the can ito a glass this time. He placed the drink in front of Eren.

“I thought a good bartender always got drinks when asked,” Jean quipped lightly, continuing his small jabs. He didn’t see the pointed glare from Eren as he was too focused on the precious smile Armin had on his face.

“Our customer’s well-being comes first,” Armin replied. He turned to the register, entering in the new order.

“Coulda fooled-” Jean began to reply until a stream of liquid on his head. Beer flowed down from Eren’s glass, cascading down Jean’s shoulders and onto his pants. By the time Eren emptied his drink, Jean’s shirt and most of his pants were drenched in beer.

Everyone remained wide-eyed and speechless while Eren shook his glass to ensure all the beer left it before firmly planting the glass down on the bar. “Armin, I’m going to need another beer.”

Droplets of beer steadily fell onto Jean’s lap, soaking into his pants. Jean’s eyes remained as wide as those around him while he processed what just happened. Only Eren moved around the bar, taking his seat next to Jean and pretending like he didn’t just pour an entire pint on his friend’s head. Once the gravity of the situation registered with Jean, he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist.

“What the fuck, Eren?!” Jean demanded.

Armin pressed a hand to his mouth, hiding his smirk and feigning shock. He mumbled, “Eren…”

Donning his fakest grin, Eren replied, “The beer was so good I just had to share it with you.”

Narrowing his eyes, Jean pulled his hand back. “Really? I have sandwich I’d love to share with you too.”

“Jean,” Armin curtly addressed his boyfriend, stopping him. “Don’t.”

The others around the bar were quietly astonished when they saw Jean drop his fist. Even Eren quirked an eyebrow.

“Now I’ve seen everything,” Bertl commented, earning a cold stare from Jean.

“Eren, you’re going to pay for that drink as well as Jean’s next one,” Armin stated. He ducked under the bar, searching for something.

“What? But he-” Eren started before a small pile of rags landed in front of him.

“Was bantering, nothing I can’t handle. You’re also going to wipe up that puddle under his seat,” Armin ordered, causing Eren’s shoulders to droop. Next he turned his attention his beer-soaked boyfriend. “You can have my change of clothes and a towel.”

Jean’s face fell, staring oddly at Armin. Did he…?

“I’ll just take the towel,” Jean offered, testing a quickly forming theory.

Armin shook his head, intently looking at Jean.

“I insist,” Armin said, confirming Jean’s thoughts. “I won’t let a customer stay soaked in this bar. You can change in the back room since the bathroom is… ya know.”

A loud groan from the bathroom echoed through the bar, emphasizing Armin’s point.

“I’m going to go check on him,” Bertl stated. He set his mostly empty glass down and strolled over to the bathroom.

Armin ducked under the bar and joined the customer side. Beckoning Jean with a finger, he started towards the backroom. Erwin’s eyes followed him momentarily before returning to the laptop in front of him.

Not fighting an indirect order, Jean stuck his hands in his mostly dry pockets. He quietly followed Armin further into the establishment, his shirt and pants clinging to him. He could only wrinkle his nose at the smell of cheap beer. Eren’s cheap beer.

As soon as they got to the backroom Armin mentioned, Jean closed the door behind him.

Digging through a small, black backpack, Armin retrieved some clothes.

“God job following orders. Towel is behind the door. Use it and then put these on,” Armin stated before laying the clothes on a nearby desk. Jean gulped as he recognized the pants and baby blue tank top. They were some of the best fitting clothes he loved seeing on Armin. The hugged his slight curves nicely.

However, he was bigger than Armin though.

“Will they fit?” Jean wondered.

Armin shrugged, his smirk returning. “I don’t know but we’re going to find out. The top should be just right but the pants may be a little tight. Slim on me so I don’t imagine they’ll leave much to the imagination.”

As Armin spoke he drew closer to Jean, running a dainty hand along his thighs.

“My poor legs,” Jean rolled his eyes. He barely turned to reach the towel when he sharply inhaled.

Grabbing Jean’s crotch, Armin took a second to enjoy the reaction.

“Your poor dick. Everyone is going to see what you’re really packing,” Armin whispered before pecking Jean on his cheek. “Try not to get too excited or they’ll see that too.”

Licking his lips, Armin savored the light taste of beer on his way out the door.

The door clicked behind Armin, leaving Jean to his thoughts and drenched clothes. Much to his chargin he saw no locked on the door. Without anyone to give a show to, Jean undid the buttons on his shirt and carelessly tossed them on the ground. The fabric clung to him for a few second before a good tug loosened it. He used the provided towel to dry his chest and arms before continuing and kicking off his shoes. Thankfully the beer cascade didn’t touch those or his socks. Jean pulled his pants down, fighting the soaked clothing the entire way. During the struggle his panties shifted and his dick peeked out.

“Too soon,” Jean chastised himself while he hopped around on one foot, dick bouncing along with him until the pants came off. He tucked dick back in and returned to drying himself.

As much as Jean dreaded putting the pants on, he started with them in case someone suddenly entered the office. He held the pants up and watched them unfurl along with his fear. There was no way those pants would fit, right? With little choice in the matter Jean attempted to put them on. Much to his relief his feet actually made it all the way through. The dark denim clung tightly to his calves but he didn’t hear any fabric tearing or feel any blood loss. With a little more resistance from the pants and a lot of shimmying the jeans eventually reached Jean’s waist.

“These were made for a tinier man,” Jean muttered to himself, taking a deep breath as he tucked his dick and panties into the pants. His first try to close the zipper failed almost immediately. As soon as he got halfway up he stopped to readjust himself resulting in the zipper undoing itself. Another try and another deep breath later he managed to close the zipper and button the pants.

A brief look down confirmed Jean’s secondary fears, the pants really didn’t hide anything. The outline of his dick on his left thigh meant two things: his friends were going to see a lot more of him than he ever showed before and that his dick slipped out of his panties. Again.

He shoved his hand down the front of his pants and pulled his dick upwards so it rested against his belly. His dick hardened as his embarrassment grew. And like he expected it grew out of his pants. At least in that position he could get harder without too much consequence. As long as he didn’t lean the wrong way no one would see how big he really was. Hopefully…

Pulling the tank top over his head was mercifully an easier task. The blue floral print tank fit Jean like a glove, and it had extra length to boot, more than covering his hard-on and beltline. His dick was safe for now.

In the tightest outfit he’d worn in years, Jean gave himself a once over before picking up his wet clothes and rolling them into the towel. He looked around for a few moments to try and find something he could slip them into but a brief knock on the door caused him to shout.

“Sorry, may I come in?” A formal voice requested.

“J-just a second,” Jean replied, his pitch a few octaves higher than usual. He took a moment to calm down and recover his composure. He opened the door and found Erwin on the other side, the owner of the bar.

“Ah good, you’re dressed. Do you need anything else?” Erwin asked as he walked passed Jean. He took a seat at the lone desk in the office, slipping his laptop into a faded leather bag.

“Do you have a something I could put these in?”

Offering a tiny but sympathetic smile, Erwin nodded. He opened the bottom drawer on the desk and removed a plastic bag. “They should fit in this. Feel free to keep it in here until you leave tonight.”

Jean slipped the clothes into the bag before setting it down by Armin’s backpack. He turned to leave but spoke one last time, “Thanks, sir.”

“No problem,” Erwin dismissively waved as he grabbed more of his belongings. “Just remember to clean the bar thoroughly before you leave tonight.”

That last sentence caused Jean to pause a moment but he didn’t dare ask about it. Other thoughts preoccupied his mind. He walked back to the others, his nerves flaring the entire way back. Even in the dingy lighting of the bar his friends could surely see how pink his face and shoulders were.

Jean calmed himself and watched his pace as he returned. He tried to muster his usual cocky smirk but the best he could get was a weak smile. Despite this he kept his eyes forward and maintained confidence in his step. It was just a tight outfit, nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. As soon as he entered the bar all eyes fell on him and his steps faltered briefly.

Annie and Mikasa did a once over before returning to their previous conversation, though Mikasa’s eyes did glance back at Jean once more. Armin nodded approvingly while he idly wiped a spot in front of him. The smug smile on his face told Jean how he felt about the clothes. His boyfriend absentmindedly licked his lips. Eren seemed to freeze like Jean, halfway through drinking his new beer. Even from that distance Jean saw Eren’s eyes look him over from top to bottom.

Even knowing it was an order from Armin, Jean still held some bitterness towards his friend.

“I hope you’re proud of yourself, Jaeger,” Jean spat back. The remark was partly out of spite and partly Jean attempting to regain his confidence. To his surprise Eren only nodded but made no reply.

“I’m just glad the pants fit,” Armin chuckled, his eyes falling to the bulge.

Jean rolled his eyes but he did catch another pair of turquoise ones briefly glancing down.

“Barely,” Jean shook his head as he took his seat. His face quietly burned as he pretended not to notice Armin and Eren’s eyes following him all the way to his spot. Much to his joy he found another drink waiting for him. “What’s this for?”

“Eren’s apology for messing up your outfit,” Armin informed him.

Feeling his bitterness start to dissipate, Jean offered Eren a nod. “Thanks.”

“Mhm,” Eren replied, still on the same gulp of beer from when Jean entered the room.

As Jean started sipping his drink, loud footsteps echoed down from the back. Erwin stepped around the corner with a long coat and scarf wrapped around his neck. His faded leather laptop bag hung at his side.

“Are you leaving this early?” Armin asked, setting his rag down. A genuine look of concern flashed across his face before his curiosity got the better of him. “Is everything alright?”

Erwin nodded, a coy smile forming on his face. “Yes, just Levi. He needs someone to pick him up from the police station.”

The patrons of the paused to process that information while Armin simply sighed. “Another tattooing gone wrong?”

“A customer who refused to pay before insulting him. And said customer got a black eye,” Erwin shrugged. “Levi says he fell into a bookshelf. Allegedly.”

“Of course,” Armin shook his head. “I’ll close up at the normal time.”

“Thank you,” Erwin spoke as he left the bar.

The door clicked shut behind Erwin, leaving the patrons to their drinks and the bar in Armin’s capable hands. Despite the one authority figure in the building leaving, no one caused a ruckus or stirred any trouble with Armin while they drank the night away and chit chatted amongst themselves.

Jean eventually joined Mikasa and Annie conversation, offering his unsolicited advice on the gymrats that tried to hit on the girls. Little did he know that the boys would back off once they realized either girl could easily out bench them.

“If they can’t follow basic work out etiquette then they better not come near me,” Annie shrugged. She tilted her head back to catch the last of the beer in her can.

“Or you could just glare at them. Your resting bitch face is hard to beat,” Jean stated, earning an icy stare from her. “Yeah, exactly like that.”

Rolling her eyes, Annie set the can down.

“Doesn’t always work. Hell, that’s how I became friends with the tweedles in the bathroom.”

Armin paused his cleaning upon hearing those words.

Quirking an eyebrow, Jean pressed for information. “Wait, I thought you were childhood friends with Reiner and Bertl.”

With a shake of the head Annie dispelled the thought.

“Reiner tried hitting on me to try and settle a bet. We made eye contact and he just waddled over with that giant irritating grin he always has and tried to smooth talk his way into a date. I kept saying he wasn’t my type but he wouldn’t believe me.”

“’Who wouldn’t want a big, beefy blond hunk like me?’” Mikasa joined the conversation, confusing everyone around them. Only Eren seemed unfazed by the random outburst. He kept nursing his drink, occasionally allowed his eyes to glance downwards at Jean’s pants. If he was trying to be subtle he was failing miserably.

“That’s what Reiner said to me. Mikasa has heard this story too many times,” Annie clarified.

Eren nodded along while Mikasa spoke again.

“I was there. And so was Eren.”

“Yeah. These two walked by us and both of us caught the other checking out the wrong gender. One thing lead to benching contest and then we became friends over time.”

“Best fr-friends,” Reiner declared from across the bar, hiccupping loudly.

Everyone turned back to see Reiner swaying in the doorway of the bathroom, one hand on the frame and the other arm swung around Bertl.

“He’s kind of done for the night,” Bertl explained, his face apologetic. When Reiner opened his mouth Bertl immediately covered it with his hand. “Jean, can you walk back to the house with us? I’m going to have to watch him.”

Jean sighed but nodded. This wasn’t the first night he needed to take care of his roommates and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. He gave Armin an apologetic look, to which Armin gestured with his head to his roommates. “Yeah, of course.”

Armin watched with a tiny frown as Jean got up to go to entrance of the bar. “Jean? Feel free to come back for another drink if you’re up for it. On the house for being a DP.”

Jean stopped and gave Armin the most confused look he could muster. “DP?”

“Designated person,” Armin smiled.

Jean caught the glint of mischief in his boyfriend’s eyes but nodded. Armin was as subtle as ever when plans changed suddenly.

“Okay, I’ll see after we get him back.”

Getting Reiner back proved easier than Jean anticipated, mostly due to Reiner’s grabby hands finding a comfortable spot on Bertl’s ass instead of every passing lamppost. While not Jean’s favorite sight, if it meant getting Reiner home quicker than he could tolerate some drunken PDA. As soon as they arrived at their house he unlocked the door to let the pair in and shut it behind them. A stray thought gave him the idea to change into something more comfy but his better judgement held out. Heaven forbid he accidentally incur Armin’s ire after getting all pretty and proper for his boyfriend.

The trip back to the bar was brief and uneventful. Jean returned to find the place empty, minus Armin still wiping down a few tables. The busy blond managed to clean and flip most of the chairs and stools in the building with the exception of the table by the bathroom. On the table rested a pair of shotglasses.

Armin beamed a wide smile when Jean returned.

“Ah perfect,” Armin greeted. He quickly crossed the bar and passed Jean. His boyfriend quietly watched as Armin locked the door behind him before embracing Jean. “You got Reiner back alright?”

“Whoa,” Jean replied, pulling Armin into a tight embrace. The sudden gesture caught him off-guard. “Yup. He wasn’t as wild as he could’ve been. Where’d the others go?”

Armin released Jean but grabbed his wrist. He easily pulled Jean through the bar and around the tables towards the shotglasses.

“A promise is a promise. Have something strong,” Armin offered Jean the glass filled with a dark liquid. “I had last call while you were out. Everyone left after that.”

Sniffing the glass, Jean wrinkled his nose from the pungent smell. It burned his nostrils. “Thanks.”

“To another successful night,” Armin lifted a matching glass, clinking it against Jean’s. He watched Jean down his, recoiling from the taste. Armin chuckled before doing the same but stomaching it much better. “Thanks for being such a good boy tonight.”

Pounding his chest a little bit, Jean coughed a few times. Tears formed on the edge of his eyes as plastered a strained smile on his face, the drink not settling well with him. “Of course, it’s what I do.”

Armin’s tone grew a little lower as he spoke, “Yes but you’ve done so well. You looked so pretty for me outside and then followed my orders perfectly. My clothes suit you.”

Fighting the blush crawling up his cheeks, Jean crossed his arms. “I like the shirt but these pants are a bit cramped.”

“Uh huh,” Armin replied, slowly circling Jean. His eyes traced all the curves his slim jeans showed. It really left no detail to the imagination, probably Armin’s favorite aspect of this outfit. “Clever to hide your dick like that. I was wondering how you would deal with it.”

Jean’s his face darkened from the brief inspection. Before he could speak Armin got very close, grasping the front of the tanktop. Pulling up, he revealed Jean’s erection pressed against his body. Armin gave him a knowing look. Unable to make eye contact, Jean stared at the table and put up a façade. “What? I’m excited. Sue me.”

Armin laughed as he let the shirt fall back in place. Pointing at a wet spot in the middle of the shirt where the tip of Jean’s dick reached, Armin grinned. “I’m sure you’ve been that way all night. I wish you didn’t hide it though because the others could’ve seen how big and turned on you’ve been.”

Scoffing at that notion, Jean shifted the shirt so it would stop soaking his excitement. His face flushed darker from embarrassment. How he missed Armin’s daring side. “I already got enough looks from you and Jaeger.”

The mention of that fact widened Armin’s smile. “Yeah, he wasn’t very subtle was he?”

Jean snorted at the thought. “He’s as subtle as a bull in a china shop. At least it answers my question about him liking guys though.”

“Don’t lie to me,” Armin teased back, his tone a little more serious. “We knew he liked guys all along, just wasn’t sure if you were one of them. I know he’s half the reason your dick is still rock hard. Right?”

Jean initially remained silent but he didn’t deny Armin’s oddly bold statement. When he realized Armin was waiting for a response, Jean answered. “Maybe.”

“We both know you’ve had eyes for him for the longest time.”

Quirking an eyebrow, Jean shrugged. “He’s hot.”

Shaking his head, Armin walked forward and wrapped his dainty arms around Jean’s neck. “Hot yes, but also your biggest fantasy. Remind me what that is again.”

No matter how many times Jean stated it, he still blushed like a school girl talking about her first crush. Tripping over his words Jean explained. “Eren well- him finding out what I’m really like.”

“In more words,” Armin gestured for him to keep going. Before Jean resumed his fantasy, Armin placed a hand over Jean’s eyes and whispered into his ear. “Close your eyes and kick off your shoes.”

“Why?” Jean wondered but he felt Armin’s index finger on his lips.

“Are you questioning your master? Do as I say and bend over the table,” Armin ordered.

Nodding, Jean did as told and closed his eyes. Using the tips of his feet he kicked off his shoes. He felt around for the table and slowly bent over it. “Yes, sir.”

“Good, you can be obedient,” Armin chuckled lightly. He pressed his palm against Jean’s back and pushed him against the table. Slowly, he ran his fingers over Jean’s back and enjoyed feeling muscles through his normally loose tanktop. “Now tell me how you’d want it to play out. Just like we always do.”

Jean let out a long breath, melting under Armin’s light touches. How he craved this sort of attention.

“Which one?”

Armin paused, shaking his head.

“Any of them. You have so many I think one would be pertinent to your current position,” Armin laughed. Running his nails along Jean’s exposed arms, he lightly scratched at the porcelain skin. Jean’s tense muscles pushed back and stirred Armin’s dick. While not as bulky or built as Reiner, Jean was more than in shape. Having someone like that under his thumb brought Armin more than a sense of pride.

Finally relaxed, Jean recounted the one fantasy at the front of his mind.

“On a night like this Eren finally snaps at me,” Jean began. “But instead of dropping a beer on me we get into a fight. I don’t fight back because he’s a friend-”

Interrupting Jean’s story, Armin bent over his boyfriend and grasped his wrists. He pulled Jean’s arms to his side and pressed them against himself. “You mean because he’s hot and you wouldn’t want to touch that pretty face. You want him to have that same hungry look on his face today when he saw you in my jeans.”

“Maybe…” Jean admitted, still too stubborn to vocalize his wants.

“Don’t lie, babe,” Armin spoke, pushing his crotch against Jean’s rear.

Sighing from the pressure, Jean started to cave.

“Yes! Because I want him to bend me over and finally assert himself. Let him see how much I like being dominated,” Jean replied, desperate. He pushed back against Armin and imagined his boyfriend’s dick doing more than grinding on him.

“Just imagine if he saw you in those perfect blue panties. He’ll know what a real bitch you are,” Armin encouraged the scenario. “And you know what?”

“What?” Jean gasped back as he felt Armin’s hand ghosting over the front of his crotch. Instead of reaching for Jean’s leaking head, Armin groped the denim covered shaft.

“You’d be this hard for him, letting him know how much you enjoy the position you’re in,” Armin chuckled. “Tell me, babe, how much would you love that to happen?”

“Ugh, yes please,” Jean gasped as he thrust into Armin’s hand. “Him or Mikasa… hell, gimme Marco.”

“Marco?” Armin momentarily paused. “That’s a new one. Why him?”

“He’s hot and I trust him,” Jean answered. He pressed back on Armin’s crotch when he felt his boyfriend stop giving him attention. “He also wore sweatpants at the house during laundry day and he was commando.”

Laughing at his boyfriend’s honest response and needy gesture, he pressed back into him. “So needy. I’m guessing you liked what you saw.”

Jean sighed at the memory. “Yes. Having that or Eren in me would feel so good.”

“Such a size queen,” Armin rolled his eyes, letting go of his squirming boyfriend. “Sorry I can’t fulfill that desire for you.”

Grabbing the hem of Jean’s shirt, Armin pulled the tank top over his head. With nothing to soak up Jean’s excitement, precum leaked onto the table from Jean’s partially trapped erection.

“No, you’re so good to me,” Jean shook his head.

“I’m glad you think so. Does that mean you trust me?”

Armin’s cool hands trailed down’s Jean’s exposed chest, savoring the smooth yet defined body. He felt his boyfriend’s nipples harden under the cool air. When Armin reached the waist, his fingers carefully worked around Jean’s hard on and undid the button to the pants. While avoiding Jean’s eager dick Armin managed to release it from the confines of the pants. If not for the panties it might’ve flopped forward onto the table.

“Of course,” Jean sighed as the pressure on his dick finally let up.

“Good,” Armin smiled as he glanced over his shoulder. As he fell to a knee, using more force than he anticipated to remove those pesky pants, he knocked on the floor twice. “You look so pretty right now.”

“Tell me more,” Jean begged, desperation in his voice. He kicked off the pants and thoroughly enjoyed being freed from the overly tight jeans. He was exposed and free.

“In a moment, I need to return one last thing quickly,” Armin stated.

Jean felt Armin’s touch fade and heard the familiar sounds of glasses clinking. Letting out a sigh, Jean patiently waited for his boyfriend to finish up since he technically still had a job to do. Small cues gave him a sense of what happened. Loose floorboards creaked, the squeak of a faucet, and the dull thud of heavy glass on wood painted a picture of Armin’s action. When the floorboard creaked closer to Jean, goosebumps formed on his skin.

Following his boyfriend’s order, Jean kept his eyes closed as the creaking neared him. Butterflies fluttered in his belly when he felt Armin’s presence looming behind him. Hesitant hands gingerly touched him, resting on his shoulders. Slowly Armin’s fingerss slid down Jean’s back.

“Tell me, Jean,” Armin’s voice whispered in his ear. “How do you want it tonight? Want me to ravish you or cherish you?”

Jean felt Armin’s hands stiffen after the question.

Rather than answer, a playful idea came into Jean’s mind. Wiggling his ass, he pushed back on Armin. He could feel Armin’s stiffness press against his ass.

Armin’s sweet giggling brought a tiny smile to Jean’s face.

“That’s not an answer, babe,” Armin informed him. “But I know what you want. Let me know if you want it rougher.”

Jean nodded as Armin’s hands slid up his back and wrapped around to his torso. He sighed when Armin passed over his nipples. His boyfriend cupped his chest and massaged him. He almost let his eyes open from the kind treatment. Not quite the ravishing he had in mind but attention satiated his desires for the time being.

Next Armin pressed his fingers against Jean and gently scratched him, dragging them over Jean’s abs and back towards Jean’s waist.

“Please, ‘Min. More,” Jean requested. He pressed himself against Armin once again, causing his boyfriend to suddenly let go of him.

“So needy,” Armin chuckled again. “Fine, I know where you want me to explore.”

A loud smack echoed around the empty bar 

“Ah!” Jean yelped, jumping from a sudden slap on his ass. His pale cheek stung, jiggling slightly from the contact.

“Like that?”

“Yes… But more…”

Armin’s fingers traced Jean’s waist, slipping between his skin and the lacy band of the panties. His touch tickled Jean and grew dangerously close to his dick but never quite reached it.

His impatience getting the best of him, Jean grunted. He tried to press his rear against Armin but to his surprise he found no one behind him.

“Jean, quit being pushy,” Armin chided him.

A distinct click of a plastic container snapping shut behind Jean drew his attention. Thoughts of what it could be caused Jean’s stomach to tighten. Was it lube? Or perhaps it was a new toy or something Armin wished to try on him? It wouldn’t have been Jean’s first time as Armin’s willing guinea pig.

Another slap had Jean’s body stiffening as his other cheek suddenly stung. Armin grabbed his ass with both hands.

A loud sigh escaped Jean when he felt his cheeks spread, leaving only a thin blue lacy fabric to hide his most private part from the world. The thin fabric did little to protect Jean from the hot breath blowing against his skin.

“Fu-ck!” Jean whispered, his voice hitching when he felt a warm tongue circle his entrance.

From behind he heard Armin reply, “So tight, despite all your begging.”

A cool breeze blew in between his cheeks, causing Jean’s hole to pucker. Without any warning Armin’s tongue plunged into Jean, sending a strange feeling coursing through his body.

“Oh God, Armin…”

Jean’s words faltered as his fingers trembled. He grasped the table while the tongue explored his insides. His body shook as the strange yet familiar pleasure stirred his dick. Jean’s eyes jolted open momentarily when Armin’s hand gently wrap around his dick, giving a slow but much wanted stroke. Much to Jean’s chagrin, Armin’s tongue matched pace with his hand.

Armin slowly worked Jean into putty with his skillful touches. His boyfriend melted around his tongue and hand, breaking down into a string of curses and gasps.

Jean’s eyes widened when he felt the pace pick up around his most sensitive areas. He felt Armin’s tongue move faster in conjunction with his hand, swiftly bringing Jean closer to the edge.

“Oh, Armin- I’m so close!” Jean announced against his better judgement. As soon as those words left his mouth, he felt Armin’s touch disappear once again.

“We don’t want the fun to be over before it starts, now do we?” Armin’s voice soothed Jean’s irritation.

“But it felt so good,” Jean complained. A pair of hands combed through his hair and lured him back into a stupor.

“If you think that felt good then you’re going to love the main event,” Armin whispered in Jean’s ear, sending shivers down his spine. His lips curled when Jean’s dick bounced from excitement. “Before we get that far I gotta make sure you remember your safe word.”

Jean tilted his head, quirking an eyebrow.

“What kind are we using tonight? Is it a Jaeger/Bodt surprise or a color kind of surprise?” Jean asked. He almost yelped when he felt the hands in his hair abruptly pull back. “Ow!”

“S-sorry,” Armin quickly apologized, though he sounded farther from Jean than before. “It’s a color kind of surprise.”

“So red, yellow, green?”

“Right, good boy,” Armin praised, running his knuckles along Jean’s cheek. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach when Jean leaned into the gentle touch. “Such a cutie… This surprise is different from the usual. But you’ve more than earned it.”

“Can I please have it?” Jean practically begged. The cold air blowing against his loosened hole only made him want more.

“Very soon, Jean. I just need you to do one more thing.”

“Anything!”

Armin’s smile widened. “You’re so eager tonight, wonderful… I want you to get on the table and hold your legs open while on your back. I want you to show me your needy hole.”

“Yes, sir!”

Jean almost flipped the table with his weight when he scrambled onto it but Armin caught it on time. An amused laugh escaped him while his boyfriend flipped around to get into position. He grabbed thighs and pulled them towards his chest. A blush tinged his face pink as excitement coursed through his veins.

“Now, remember your words,” Armin reminded him as he covered Jean’s eyes with his hands.

Concern bubbled in Jean’s chest as he puzzled over the cryptic advice.

“Why?”

“This is why,” Armin spoke.

A pair of hands tentatively grabbed Jean’s thighs, gently massaging them.

Jean’s eyes popped open but Armin’s hands prevented him from seeing the third person. His face darkened to crimson at the thought of someone seeing him in such a compromising position, let alone while wearing lacy blue panties.

“W-w-who’s there?” Jean’s voice waivered.

“The surprise I prepared,” Armin whispered. “But remember your safe words. If you don’t want to do this just say the color and you’ll never have to know. But it’s someone we’ve talked about.”

Jean bit his bottom lip as he mulled over his options. Armin wouldn’t do something he was uncomfortable with, he knew that much. But who? The hands felt calloused but that didn’t rule out anyone on their list. Mikasa was strong but could be gentle though she was with Annie so that’d be unlikely. Eren being so delicate also seemed unlikely as well as the odds of getting him to agree to such a thing. That only left Marco, who Jean knew to be a gentle yet caring person. But for Armin to get him to agree to this so readily since he just learned about Jean’s crush… it wasn’t impossible.

“Marco?” Jean dared to ask.

“The safe words are colors, Jean,” Armin gently reminded him, earning an indignant scoff from Jean.

“I know, I was guessing who it was. Green, go ahead and show me,” Jean stated, his mouth drying at the words. His heart jumped to his parched throat as the anticipation began to take its toll. His stomach twisted in knots when he felt Armin’s hands start to fall.

“As you wish,” Armin replied. He allowed his hands to drop. “I hope you like your surprise, pretty boy.”

Jean’s eyes locked gaze with an intense pair. The world stopped for a second as his blood chilled and his face flushed even darker. Standing between his legs with hands on his thighs was his old rival and one time sparring partner. Eren leaned over the table with disheveled hair and no pants, an obvious tent in his underwear.

“Hey, bitch,” Eren greeted with a fragile smile. “So you like Marco too, eh?”

Jean pressed his lips together, staring intently at Eren. He quickly put together the cause of Armin’s earlier tentative and unexpected movements: they were Eren feeling him up. While Jean remained speechless his thoughts caused his dick to twitch, catching Armin’s and Eren’s attention.

Eren’s smile grew into a tiny smirk.

“I guess my baby boy approves,” Armin mused with a light chuckle.

Jean nodded, swallowing a lump in his throat. “I do.”

Leaning forward, Eren slid his hands up Jean’s thighs as he brought his torso over Jean’s so their heads were inches apart. He enjoyed feeling Jean’s defined muscles under his touch.

“So, I heard you’ve dreamt about this for the longest time,” Eren started, his predatory eyes focusing on Jean’s. Jean’s pupils were dilated but still following Eren’s gaze. “Armin’s told me all about it but I wanna hear it from you.”

Jean bit his bottom lip as his face turned a darker shade of red.

“What do you wanna hear?” Jean managed to squeak a question.

The longer Jean remained shy the more confident Eren grew. He pressed an index finger to Jean’s chest and closed the distance between their faces until they were only centimeters apart.

“I want to hear you beg for it like the little bitch you are. Beg for the dick that I’ve told you to suck so many times- to be fucked by it.”

Jean inhaled sharply, his cock poking up into Eren’s abdomen. He resisted the urge to release that breath when Eren’s eyes flicked down to check on what pressed into him. That smirk only grew wider with each passing second.

“…I can’t.”

Eren tilted his head, his brow furrowing by the unexpected reply.

Armin lightly grasped Jean’s cheeks and bent down.

“Now baby, what did I tell you about lying? You’ve done it so many times before but now he’s actually here to listen to you plead. Show him how well I’ve trained you,” Armin spoke quietly. “Just look at his dick. It’s what you’ve dreamed of and now it’s so close to what matters: your cute little hole.”

Letting out his held breath, Jean moved forward just enough to peck Eren on the lips, causing the boy’s eyes to widen. The kiss was brief and chaste. He then craned his neck to whisper into Eren’s ear.

“I need you to fuck my ass. I’ve been so rude and mean to both you and Armin and I’m ready for my punishment. Please, Eren… Let me make it up to you like a good boy.”

Now it was Eren’s turn to suck in a breath. Eren grinned widely as he stood back up, hooking his thumbs around his underwear. Jean noticed a wet patch slowly darkening the front of Eren’s tented boxer briefs.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this, Jean…” Eren replied. .

“Eren,” Jean replied, his mouth suddenly dry. He could hear his heart poundings loudly in his chest as his senses dulled. How did Armin convince Eren to agree to this? All of Jean’s nerves screamed at him to cover up or to speak the safe word. By simply stating the color of his face the embarrassment could end… but then he’d be left with some unfortunately blue balls

“Jean, baby, how are you feeling?” Armin wondered, stroking his hand through Jean’s damp hair. He massaged his temple with slow, calculated motions.

Biting his lip, Jean inhaled deeply through his nose to try and settle his mind. He broke eye contact with Eren to eye his friend over. Despite Eren’s toothy grin Jean realized his friend was just as nervous as him. In the dim bar light he saw Eren shaking, strong yet brittle like glass. One wrong phrase would shatter him.

Leaning forward and letting go of his thighs, Jean reached for Eren’s cheeks and cupped them. He brought their faces close and quietly answered Armin’s question.

“Green.”

Eren’s pupils shrunk in an instant.

Jean took advantage of Eren’s brief surprise and pecked him on the lips, trying to coax him out of his shell.

Blinking twice, Eren’s grin was replaced by a gentler smile.

“Obedient and soft, damn. I really don’t know the real you,” Eren whispered.

“That’s not all you don’t know about me, you ass,” Jean rolled his eyes.

Eren scoffed at the comment, a sense of familiarity returning to him.

“I guess you’re right. Never in my wildest dreams did I imagine my best friend turning your arrogant ass into his personal bitch. And you two managed to keep it secret.”

Jean’s cock twitched at those words.

“Appearances can be deceiving.”

Jean shrugged, his stomach dropping when he saw Eren’s eyes do a once over.

Eren licked his lips.

“You say that but based on your appearance you’re thoroughly enjoying this position,” Eren stated, pulling back. “But I can think of a better position for you.”

Shuddering, Jean replied, “And what position is that?”

“One I’ve thought about for quite a while… Bent over a hard surface with my dick up your ass.”

Eren’s hands moved up Jean’s thighs, dragging his nails lightly across the heated skin.

Before Jean could answer, Armin jumped in. “Funny you say that, because he’s fantasized about the same thing for a long while too.”

“Oh, really?”

A hungry look overtook Eren’s gaze.

“Yes, but less bent over and more pinned and begging loudly for that cock he desperately wants.”

Jean and Eren moaned together at the thought.

Eren’s fingers drifted closer to Jean’s crotch, maintaining eye contact with him until he felt his thumbs meet on the blue lace. His smile widened when Eren felt Jean’s hole twitch.

“What do you say, Jean? Wanna be a good boy and make your fantasies come true?” Eren asked, lust clouding his voice. He tried mimicking some of Armin’s earlier words to try and get in character. The familiar smirk that Jean gave him sent blood rushing to his already throbbing dick.

Jean’s eyes fell to the tent in Eren’s underwear. The wet patch at the front of his boxer briefs grew darker with each passing exchange.

“Make me, Jaeger,” Jean quipped back, the nostalgic phrase laced with a quiet desperation.

Armin giggled softly at the display in front of him.

Eren’s fierce gaze fell to his hands.

“Armin, lube.”

A tiny bottle soon slid across the table, stopping next to Eren’s arm. With surprising speed, Eren managed to open the bottle, coat his thumbs, and slip them down the sides of Jean’s cheeks in between the panties and his flesh.

Jean gasped when he felt Eren’s thumbs reach his hole and easily slide in. He felt his hole stretch wide as Eren leaned down and blew a cool breeze in him.

“Ah!”

“You know, Jean, I used to think you were an uptight prick. But even these panties can’t hide how loose you are. I can’t wait to see how Armin has trained your body,” Eren chided his friend. He pulled aside the thin piece of fabric that no longer covered all of Jean’s entrance. Deciding not to give Jean time to anticipate him, Eren’s tongue darted inside.

“Eren!” Jean moaned at the sudden warmth. He barely maintained his composure, bringing a hand to his mouth to muffle his noises.

Armin shook his head, gently grasping Jean’s arm and moving it aside.

“Jean, baby, don’t cover your pretty sounds. Eren deserves to hear them for doing such a good job,” Armin spoke, his praise a well disguised order.

Eren hummed in approval. He listened intently at all the high pitched noises that escaped Jean, though he recognized no words. Never in all his years of fighting or befriending him had he heard such beautiful sounds from the otherwise reticent boy. Delighted by Jean’s tune, Eren played him like a fiddle until he determined he was ready. Or more accurately, Eren’s patience ran out.

“I hope you’re ready, Jean. Time to make you my bitch,” Eren spoke after he withdrew his tongue from Jean’s hole. To his utter surprise, Jean regained his composure and already had a smarmy look on his face.

“Well, are you all talk or are you gonna put your dick where your mouth is?” Jean quipped.

Rather than reply, a low growl escaped Eren as he stood up. He gave Jean a dull stare as his slick hands reached for the waistband of his underwear. With no show or grace he dropped his last garment. His dick sprung up and bounced a little before coming to rest on the table with a light thud. Eren’s smirk returned once he saw Jean’s mouth gape.

Jean barely held his composure once he saw Eren’s dick out in the open. Sure he’d seen the outline countless times in the locker room but he never let his eyes stray too long lest someone discover his wandering gaze. But even his imagination didn’t do it any justice. Eren was at least as long as Jean but also much thicker. He bit his lower lip as he stared unabashedly.

Armin grinned at the sight in front of him. Unlike Jean, he had some idea of what Eren was packing. He was nowhere near as long as either of the two boys in front of him but Armin had lots of time to practice on Jean and used that skill to press all of his buttons. If Eren was lucky he might hit all of Jean’s buttons at once and that was a sight Armin wanted to see more than anything. Eren was big enough to achieve such a feat.

While Jean gawked, Eren casually applied lube to his dick.

“I hope you’re ready,” Eren warned, teasing Jean’s hole by rubbing his tip around it.

“Only if-” Jean began to quip back before he found a familiar dick being shoved in his mouth. Even though he didn’t have much time to process what happened Jean fell into his habits and relaxed his throat as he took all of Armin’s length.

“Don’t bait him, just fuck him,” Armin spoke, his words bordering on authoritative.

Eren nodded, finally pushing his dick inch by inch into Jean’s ass. He sighed at the pressure around him.

“Wow, you’re tighter than I gave you credit for.”

Armin rolled his eyes but let the teasing slide. After all, that was part of the boys’ mutual attraction to each other. He bit back a moan as Jean hummed around him. The further Eren pushed in, the louder Jean’s noises got, and the better Armin felt. The slap of Eren bottoming out on Jean encouraged Armin to push all the way in so Jean was stuffed from both ends.

Despite his earlier tone Eren took care to not injure or split Jean. He allowed time for Jean to adjust to his generous length.

“Okay, Jean. Time to show Eren how much of a slut you really are for cocks,” Armin informed Jean. Glancing over at Eren, Armin nodded. “No need to be gentle. He isn’t going anywhere tomorrow.”

Jean took a deep breath through his nose upon hearing his boyfriend’s words. He already felt so full from both ends, only achieving such a feeling with the toys Armin directed him to buy and play with. Eren easily pushed him to his limits, matching the biggest toy he owned. A stray thought wondered if that was on purpose but it quickly dissipated once Eren’s cock started to withdraw. It passed by Jean’s prostate, causing him to buck at the movement.

Eren paused to smirk at Jean’s reaction.

“Seems like I’m in the right area.”

Armin shook his head.

“You’re in all his areas if you’re as turned on as I think you are.”

Eren blushed at the bold words, unable to vocally admit to it. Instead he nodded his head just a bit. His eyes fell to the sight in front of him, the one he spent more than a few nights dreaming about: Jean sprawled out with himself fucking him. Having Armin gag him with his own dick while Jean was dressed in blue lacey panties were extra delights that Eren didn’t know he needed. He was going to be remembering this night for quite a while.

A loud moan escaped Jean when Eren fully pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. He wanted to beg for Eren to go back in and stretch him in the ways he only achieved with Armin’s orders but thankfully Eren didn’t need to hear him vocalize his wants to make his naughty wishes come true. Jean’s eyes widened when Eren thrust back in him with little time to fully adjust.

Following Armin’s advice, Eren pushed himself to the hilt in a quick motion. Jean’s warmth squeezed back against him, wringing a string of curses from him. Eren’s slick hands grasped onto Jean’s thighs as best he could to steady himself when he pulled back. Even as his hands slipped with every motion Eren managed to catch himself in time. He felt a heat begin to coil in his abdomen when he heard Jean’s strangled noises.

Jean’s dick pushed against the thin material, soaking the panties with his pre-cum. With every thrust his member bounced. He tried in vain to reach for his neglected dick but a strong grasp pinned his wrists beside his head.

“Now Jean, what did I tell you? Good little sluts like you don’t pay with themselves. You have to earn it,” Armin reminded Jean, holding his boyfriend’s arms in place. His eyes bounced to Eren who struggled to keep his cursing under control. “Isn’t that right, Eren?”

Eren grunted in acknowledgement as his eyes fell to the contained dick. He licked his lips as the thought of wrapping his lips around Jean’s dick crossed his mind for the first time. How many times had heard Jean tell him to suck it and only now he was considering it?

“He’s been taking me like a champ… I mean a good slut,” Eren tried to correct himself. He felt like he was in a trance watching Jean bobbing up and down on Armin’s dick while Eren went to town on his ass. While not every sound escaped Jean, the ones that did only sent more blood rushing south. “Jean seems like he’s having fun.”

Armin chuckled at the thought. “Of course he is, it’s his favorite position to be in.”

Eren paused to readjust his hands, now that he noticed he was leaving marks all over Jean’s legs. Part of him felt immense pride damaging that porcelain skin but a tinge of concern washed over his nerves. Now he grabbed the table for support.

“Why does he like it?” Eren wondered.

Armin’s coy smile faded as he gave his best friend a quizzical look. “Because he’s been wanting to do it ever since I caught him in the athletics shed dressed in a school girl’s uniform with two fingers up his ass. Tell me, have you ever thought about bottoming?”

Eren’s face darkened at the story and its follow-up question. His chest squeezed around his heart as he mused the thought.

“Of course not.”

Armin noticed the hesitation in Eren’s response. Perhaps it was Eren’s pride or some other factor but the defensive response sounded oddly familiar to him.

“Why not? You know there’s a special spot in there that only guys get to enjoy, right?”

Eren bit his lip as he pushed forward, hitting that exact spot in Jean.

Jean moaned loudly at the contact.

“I… never really thought about it…”

Eren’s face fell when it turned crimson.

Armin offered a sincere smile, barely hiding his excitement.

“Then how about we try it? There’s no shame in experimenting to see if it’s something you might like.”

Eren immediately stiffened at the suggestion. Though he wouldn’t admit it, his dick grew harder at the thought.

A muffled curse escaped Jean at the new sensation.

Giggling at the response, Armin let go of Jean’s arms and gently pulled out. A trail of saliva and pre-cum connected his dick to Jean’s swollen lips.

“…I don’t know.”

Armin gestured to his dick, enjoying the sight of Eren swallowing a lump in his throat. As if someone of his size could intimidate Eren.

“I’m not nearly as big as you or Jean so it won’t hurt. I also have plenty of practice so we can take it slow and show you how good it feels,” Armin offered.

Eren bit his lip, averting his gaze. His nerves started to get the best of him but he kept his cool. He tried to not let his frazzled emotions try and get the best of him.

“I’m not sure I’m ready for that just yet.”

Armin nodded. That wasn’t a no.

“No need to push yourself. There’s something else we can do if you want to experience it otherwise we can continue fucking Jean silly… might be a little late for that on second thought.”

The two looked down see Jean quietly humming as Eren’s pace died down. His face was flushed with pleasure, definitely not paying attention to the conversation above him.

Chewing on his cheek, Eren pushed forward to coax another loud gasp from Jean. Without Armin’s dick to muffle him, Jean’s voice reverberated around the bar much louder than Eren anticipated.

“And what’s that?”

Armin’s eyes darted to the small tube of lube before smirking.

“I have rather dexterous fingers if you’d like to feel what it’s like without having to stretch your hole around a nice cock.”

Swallowing at those words, Eren’s eyes fell to the sight below him. His dick had Jean losing himself in pleasure, so why not see what it was about. And Armin did have tiny fingers…

“Ok.”

Armin smiled upon hearing those words.

“Ok, but first I need to reward my cute little slut. Jean, open wide.”

Jean’s mouth lazily opened, his tongue rolling out.

Armin wrapped his slim fingers around his dick, giving it a light pump. The slick sounds were impossibly lewd, each motion causing Eren’s blush to deepen. Armin focused on the thought of Eren’s eyes locking onto his dick while Jean prepared to receive his gift. That and a few quick motions had Armin gasping, his dick unloading all over his favorite pet. He painted Jean’s face white as well as portions of his chest. That cumshot was the best he’d had in a long time.

Eren’s mouth dried at the sight of Armin cumming all over Jean. Not only did Armin mark his former bully with his sticky load, he managed to convince Jean to try and catch it all. When Jean swallowed what he could Eren felt as if he could succumb to his desire to unload inside Jean.

“Fuck, that’s hot,” Eren commented, forcing himself to stop.

Jean groaned at the loss of sensation but Armin chuckled as he regained his composure.

Armin reached for his discarded pants and pulled out his phone. He walked around the table next to Eren before unlocking his phone and turning on the camera. Once it focused on the mess of a boy in front of him, he quickly snapped a shot and set it down on a nearby chair.

Eren quirked at eyebrow at the odd action.

“It’s a souvenir to show Jean later what a good slut he is… his idea of course. Now, where were we?” Armin explained. “Oh right, expanding your horizons. Hold still and tell me how you feel.”

Eren followed Armin’s request, the orders feeling strangely soothing to him. He waited for Armin to pick up the discarded lube and slowly coat his fingers. Excitement at the thought of experiencing something new sent goosebumps down Eren’s arms. He didn’t notice his movements stop until Jean complained.

“Oi Jaeger, hurry up!” Jean all but shouted.

Suddenly knocked out of his trance, Eren responded by sheathing himself fully in his former rival.

“Fast enough for you, bitch?” Eren hissed back, looming over Jean as he resumed fucking him. How Jean managed to sass him while covered in Armin’s jizz astounded Eren but he quickly set that thought aside when he felt Armin shuffle next to him.

Armin placed one hand on Eren’s shoulder, leaning in to whisper, “Keep doing what you’re doing. I’ll be gentle but let me know if it starts to hurt, okay?”

Nodding, Eren replied, “Yes, sir.”

He didn’t even notice his choice of words, nor the fact that they brought a devilish smile to Armin’s face.

Eren stiffened when he felt Armin’s lubed up finger on the small of his back. He tried to loosen up as Armin’s finger trailed over his waist and reached the cleft of his ass. Whether or not Armin was giving him ample time to prepare for the inevitable intrusion or teasing him Eren couldn’t decide. Either way the cool yet pleasing sensation sent his nerves into overdrive as Armin’s finger traveled between his crack to find his hole.

“Pucker up, baby,” Armin cooed in Eren’s ear.

Eren squeaked, stopping mid-thrust as Armin’s finger slipped inside him easier than he anticipated. It was a foreign sensation but not an otherwise unpleasant one. Rather than dwell on it Eren resumed thrusting his dick deep into Jean. He soon realized the position he got himself in when he discovered that Armin wasn’t actually pushing deeper into him. The only time Armin’s finger explored inside him was when he pulled back from Jean. Eren was fucking himself while fucking Jean.

“Oh God,” Eren muttered as Armin probed different parts of him with every thrust. What Eren didn’t realize was Armin slowly edged his finger forward.

“How does it feel?” Armin asked while coating another finger with lube.

Eren bit his lip as the sensation set his nerves on fire.

“Weird- weird good.”

Armin hummed in approval. His eyes widened when Eren suddenly bucked at his touch. Grinning, Armin found what he was looking for.

“And how did that feel? That’s your prostate.”

Eren tried to stop as he lurched forward, accidentally pressing deeper into Jean.

Jean let out a high pitched moan as the pressure from Eren almost pushed him over the edge.

“More, please! I was so close!” Jean begged.

“What do good boys say, Jean?” Armin reminded his pet.

Before Eren could recover enough to realize what he almost did to Jean, he felt another finger slip inside his tight hole.

It didn’t take Armin long to find the spot that caused Eren to buck. He pressed against it once more to coax his best friend to life, causing him to resume his thrusting.

Eren had little control over himself as he jolted from the pleasure in his ass. He cried out when Jean’s hole suddenly tightened around him.

“Oh fuck I’m cumming, Armin! Please watch your good boy!” Jean practically screamed as his dick pulsed, shooting his load into his panties. The thin fabric contained little of his mess, allowing most of it to escape and cover his chest. They prevented it from going all over the table but the undies were soaked with Jean’s cum.

“I’m gonna-” Eren began to shout until he felt a hand clamp around the base of his cock, preventing him from painting Jean’s inside white.

“Oh no you don’t. Not inside my pet,” Armin told Eren. He pulled the bigger boy out of Jean pushed him onto his back next to Jean. Now the two laid side by side, one on the cusp of cumming while the other panted from his ordeal.

“Armin, please!” Eren pleaded. Despite being prevented from cumming Armin continued to massage his prostate to keep him hard.

“Please what?”

Armin had a devilish smile as he watched his best friend crumble underneath his touch.

“Please let me cum! I’ll do anything!” Eren practically sobbed as tears formed on the edges of his eyes.

“Anything? You seem to enjoy this just as much as Jean so why not beg like him… Are you a good boy?

Eren nodded feverishly, not caring about anything but his pleasure in the moment. “Yes! I’m a good boy, sir! Please let me cum and watch!”

“Very well, show me how much of a butt slut you are now,” Armin commented as he let go of Eren’s cock. He pressed his two fingers deep into Eren, enjoying the sight of him letting go and losing control. Eren’s descent finally began.

Eren threw his head back when the pressure around his dick suddenly disappeared. Armin’s last thrust was just icing on the cake as he pushed Eren’s load out of him. Armin milked him for all he was worth as Eren shot a load after load. This by far beat anything his hand ever did for himself. By the time his dick stopped throbbing Eren had covered a good portion of his chest and even part of him face in his own mess. He licked his lips and found the bitter taste of himself.

While Eren came down from his high Armin took the opportunity to fetch his phone and snap a picture of the spent pair lying in their own filth. A devilish grin found its way on Armin’s face as he picked up Eren’s discarded underwear. He used it to clean up as much of Eren’s mess as he could while the boy recovered. Armin had to use Eren’s shirt to get the rest of Eren’s mess before using it to dry Jean. Finally he removed Jean’s dirty panties and left the boys naked and next to each other. Armin walked away to go fetch some supplies.

Eren turned his head to the side once his mind returned to some semblance of its former self, finding Jean staring at him with a cocky grin. Before he could internalize what he said to Armin, he was surprised by a peck on the lips by Jean.

“How’d that feel?” Jean wondered.

Eren felt his stomach drop as he processed the entire experience. Armin had promised a chance to fuck Jean but he never expected it to go like that… and what he said at the end.

“It felt good,” Eren replied, averting his gaze.

“Good, glad my pets enjoyed themselves,” Armin stated as he returned with his backpack.

“P-pets?”

“Yes. If you want to be that is. You could experience that and so much more,” Armin offered. He reached into his backpack and tossed a pair of red panties to Jean as well as his shirt and tight pants from earlier, Armin’s outfit.

Jean sat up and slipped on the articles without hesitation. Soon only Eren remained naked.

Eren sighed and blushed as his eyes fell to the ground. “Would you two have me?”

Armin and Jean exchanged incredulous looks, smirking at each other.

“Of course. I already have one rude little bitch but we’d love to have another.”

Eren gawked at the words but the way his dick twitched at the thought gave the trio the answer they needed. Eren almost jumped when Armin threw a pair of green panties his way along with a crop top and tight jeans: another one of his outfits. Staring at the clothes, Eren swallowed his pride and stood up.

It was a tight fit but he managed to slip the panties on along with the skinny jeans. He averted his gaze as he slipped on the top that did little to hide his abs.

“Well, what do you say to him?” Jean asked, elbowing Eren in the side. He snickered at the glare he received.

“Th-thank you, sir,” Eren replied, trying to hide his blush.

Armin smiled at the words, quickly bringing both boys in for a tight hug.

“Good boys. Now help me clean this up before Erwin returns with Levi. None of us want to be here when Levi realizes what we did. He has the nose of a bloodhound and I’ve seen him almost kill people for less.”

\---

Armin stared at his phone while he munched on cereal, glancing at the headlines while his roommates went around their business. Mikasa joined him at the table with another matching bowl while the sound of running water indicated Eren’s location.

“So, how’d last night go?” Mikasa asked over the pings of cereal hitting the ceramic bowl.

A tiny smirk appeared on Armin’s face. With a few quick flicks he switched the app on his phone, sliding it towards Mikasa.

“Take a look for yourself,” Armin replied. He heard the water cut out in the background.

Mikasa glanced down after shoveling down some breakfast. She coughed at the picture of Eren and Jean lying next to each other, spent. She made a fist and pounded her chest until the food went down.

“TMI, Armin!” Mikasa spoke once she swallowed her food. She pushed the phone away from her as the tiniest of blushes crept up to her cheeks.

“You asked,” Armin chuckled, closing the application. “Thanks for your help with all of that. I didn’t think you’d get Annie to join in.”

Mikasa shook her head.

“Any chance to help embarrass Jean is welcomed. Besides you did your part and finally got Eren to stop pinning over him. Did you ever tell Jean those weren’t my panties?”

Armin giggled, shaking his head.

“No, but you think he’d be smart enough to realize that they had a pouch for his dick. They aren’t meant for women.”

The rest of the breakfast was quiet until Mikasa finished her meal. She deposited her dishes in the sink when Eren emerged from the bathroom wrapped in only a towel. He made a beeline for the fridge to grab a drink.

“Get dressed,” Mikasa commented. She walked over to the closet to grab her jacket.

“Go see Annie,” Eren retorted as he pulled a jug of milk from the fridge. He popped it open and brought it to his lips, not bothering to grab a cup.

Armin’s eyes glanced at his roommate’s bare chest before looking back at his phone. He did a few more quick motions to open another app.

“I’ll see you guys on Monday. Don’t make this place a pigsty,” Mikasa ordered, opening the door. She paused and threw an icy stare over her shoulder. “And don’t have too much fun.”

“Bye, sis,” Eren waved her off.

Armin gave a quiet wave. He waited until he heard the door shut before he pressed a button on his phone.

Eren’s eyes widened, instantly coughing milk up and sending streams of white down his jaw.

Armin licked his lips as he imagined the milk to be a similar substance.

“You put on the toy, good boy,” Armin complimented.

“Of- of course,” Eren bit his lip. The sudden movement from before caused his towel to loosen and drop to the ground, reveal his half chub.

Armin’s eyes did a quick appraisal of his crotch, noticing two details. The first was the ring vibrating around the base of Eren’s cock.

“Glad it fit you,” Armin smiled, unconsciously licking his lips. “Good job shaving too. Doesn’t it feel so much better to be smooth?”

Eren whimpered at the mention of his clean-shaven body but nodded.

“Tingly but good,” Eren agreed.

“Perfect. Here, one last gift.”

Armin bent down to reach for his backpack. He pulled out a white cloth and set it on the table.

Eren quirked an eyebrow as Armin unwrapped it, revealing a black leather collar with two diamond studded words on it: cum slut.

“Oh…”

Armin pushed it towards Eren. “For my newest pet. Jean will be over soon so we have the whole weekend to teach you how to be a good boy, though you’re off to a wonderful start.”

With shaky hands Eren set the jug down before grasping the bejeweled collar. He slid it around his neck, relishing the soft pressure as he fastened it.

“Thank you, sir.”

“No problem,” Armin replied, standing up. He gently grabbed Eren’s jaw and pulled him closer. Kissing Eren on the cheek, he leaned in to whisper, “Now tell me pet, what do you think about Marco?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation, only kinks. If people are interested in a sequel picking up with where this left off let me know. Lord knows we need more Eren-Jean-Armin-Marco in the world~


End file.
